helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Berryz Koubou
at a glance.]] Berryz Koubou (Berryz工房;'' "Berryz Workshop"; also romanized as '''Berryz Kobo' or Berryz Kōbō) is an all-girl J-pop group within Hello! Project. The original eight members are originally from Hello! Project Kids and often were back-up dancers for W's music videos. Prior to the band's formation, they were in side projects such as Aa!, ZYX, and 4KIDS. Their combined CD and DVD sales exceed 1 million copies in Japan alone. Berryz Koubou's highest selling single is Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta / ROCK Erotic with a total of 42,094 copies sold. Berryz Koubou's lowest selling single is Fighting Pose wa Date ja Nai! with a total of 9,634 copies sold. History ]] 2002–2003: Hello! Project Kids On June 30, 2002, all members of Berryz Koubou were initially selected during the audition for Hello! Project Kids. Later in the same year, Sudo Maasa and Sugaya Risako became members of 4KIDS, and appeared in the Minimoni ja Movie Okashi na Daibouken!, while the others participated in the Morning Musume movie Koinu Dan no Monogatari. A year later, some of the members were placed in bands led by Morning Musume members: Natsuyaki Miyabi was selected to be in Aa!, while Shimizu Saki and Tsugunaga Momoko were in ZYX. Both units were short-lived, and their activity stopped when half of the Hello! Project Kids were choosen to form Berryz Koubou in January 2004. 2004 They were first announced at a Hello! Project Club Event on January 14th. Hello! Project promoted the band by releasing three singles within a month of each other, starting in March with Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai. Their first album, 1st Chou Berryz, followed the trilogy of debut singles in July. Berryz Koubou debuted at a concert on March 3rd, and they performed as backup dancers for W 's promotional videos. Even though there are exceptions (such as album songs) the lead vocals in Berryz Koubou's main single songs are most often Natsuyaki Miyabi and Sugaya Risako. 2005 Special Generation was released on March 30th and ranked #7 on Oricon Charts. It's their 1st single to get to be on the top 10 and the first to get more than 20,000 copies sold. At that time, the average members' age didn't exceed 12 years. On September 11th, it was announced that Ishimura Maiha would graduate from the group and Hello! Project to focus on her studies. Her graduation took place on the last night of their fall tour on October 2nd, making her the second Hello! Project member who had her own Graduation Concert outside Morning Musume, the first being Heike Michiyo. Nowadays, she attends Shinagawa Étoile Girls High School, an elite private school in Tokyo. 2006 The 10th single "Jiriri Kiteru", released on March 29, ranked 6th in the Oricon Weekly Singles Chart, setting a new high for the group. 2007 In February, Berryz Koubou made news headlines after it was announced that the group would be holding a concert at Saitama Super Arena on April 1st. Not only were the tickets for the two performances sold out (a total of 20,000 seats) almost two months before the premiere, but the event also marked a historical record in that the band officially became the first to perform in the arena whose members average age did not exceed 14 years (thereby dethroning Morning Musume, whose average was 16.3). On April 1st, Berryz Koubou held a concert at Saitama Super Arena, becoming the youngest female group ever to perform there. The tickets sold out two months before the concert, and a few days before the concert it was announced that there would be extra seats available. At the end of the year, Berryz Koubou performed at the 58th NHK Kouhaku Uta Gassen as part of a special group with Morning Musume and ℃-ute. 2008 On March 12th, they released Dschinghis Khan , their first cover song, and also was their highest selling single (until 2013), also was the one with most charting weeks and the single with most versions. However, their 21st single: Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama / Ryuusei Boy surpassed Dschinghis Khan as the single with most charting weeks with a total of 9 weeks in 2009. Berryz Koubou participated at the Asia Song Festival 2008 in South Korea representing Japan along with w-inds and Tsuchiya Anna. They performed twice, one on October 3rd (Eve Concert, where they sang Dschinghis Khan, Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi, Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance and Special Generation) and one on the 4th (where they sang Dschinghis Khan and Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance). They also held a handshake event. Berryz Koubou won the Asia New Comer Award along with the SM entertainment group SHINee. During their stay in Korea, the girls visited “Lotte World”, an amusement park in Seoul which is the largest indoor theme park in the world, and ranked seventh worldwide in attendance. They performed at Sharan Q’s 20th anniversary concert on December 12th. The girls performed: Dschinghis Khan (with ℃-ute), MADAYADE, and LOVE Machine (together with ℃-ute and Morning Musume) at the Nippon Budokan. The group visited the 41st'' Nippon Yuusen Taishou Ongaku Shoujushou Award Show'' on December 17th at Nakano Sun Plaza and were runners up for the “Wired Music Prize” Award, which prized the songs loved by people (the theme of that year was "Heart"). They performed their 16th single: Dschinghis Khan. The other nominees were Asami Chiyuki, Horuichi Takao and Sakurai Kumiko. 2009 During their spring concert, the girls celebrated their 100th concert on April 25th at Tochigi night. In this, they showed a recap video with the song "Bye Bye Mata ne" counting up from their 1st concert to their 100th (the list didn't include joint concerts). The group has two trademark songs: "Special Generation" (the most performed song of the group, much like LOVE Machine for Morning Musume) and "Bye Bye Mata ne" which was only performed in special moments like their 1st concert, Ishimura Maiha graduation, their 1st concert at Saitama Super Arena, their first fan club tour in Hawaii and to celebrate their 100th concert performance. 2010 On March 3rd, Berryz released their 3rd double a-side single Otakebi Boy WAO! / Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda!. This single reached a peaking ranking of #3, making this their highest ranking single to date. Berryz Koubou ranked 9 at the end of their second week, which also makes this both Berryz Koubou's highest ranking second week ever and the highest ranking second week through out all of Hello! Project since 2003. On July 14th, their new single Maji Bomber!! was released. The group performed a mini live at Tower Records Shibuya at 17:00, 18:30, and 20:00 on July 17th to promote the single. All members of Berryz Koubou have been opened Serend blog. Shimizu Saki has revealed in the last concert of their Berryz Koubou 2010 ~Beri Kou Fesu~ that Berryz Koubou will perform at Sakura Con 2011 in Seattle, Washington next April (making this their first North American appearance). The news was confirmed by the official Sakura Con site which added them as guests. 2011 In 2011, Berryz Koubou's 25th single Heroine ni Narou ka! was released and ranked #1 on the Oricon Daily Charts. It's their first single to rank #1, which is also the first single without any relation with the anime Inazuma Eleven' ' since Dakishimete Dakishimete. In April, Berryz Koubou released their 7th album, 7 Berryz Times. On April 23rd, Berryz Koubou took the stage at Sakura Con 2011, an anime convention in Seattle, Washington, USA. They attracted a crowd of 3,500, tweeted by HelloStoreUSA. The girls also did two autograph sessions at Sakura Con, one on Friday April 22nd and the other on Sunday April 24rd. A Q&A took place at Sakura-Con on April 22nd. 2012 In 2012, Shimizu Saki made a new announcement on her official blog that Berryz Koubou's 28th single, "Be Genki (Naseba Naru!)" will be released on March 21. Members, Chinami, Miyabi, and Momoko met K-POP group T-ARA. On July 25, Berryz Koubou's 29th single "cha cha SING" was released. In late September,it was announced that Berryz Koubou would be releasing the single WANT! on December 19th. In October, it was announced that Berryz Koubou would be having their 2013 spring tour called Berryz Koubou Concert Tour Spring 2013. Official blogs also opened for the other members, Shimizu Saki already had one prior to this. 2013 On first day of the Hello! Project Concert Tour Winter 2013, they performed a new song named Asian Celebration. It was revealed a day before, on January 1st, that Asian Celebration is going to be their new single, to be released on March 13th. On February 16, they released the MV for Asian Celebration onto their Youtube channel. On April 30, Natsuyaki Miyabi was appointed sub-captain of Berryz Koubou. On May 19, Tsunku announced at the Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ that Berryz Koubou will have their first solo concert at Nippon Budokan on November 29.The concert is titled Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai~. On May 24-25, they performed in Taipei, Taiwan for the first time. On 24, they participated "Berryz Koubou worldwide handshake event in Taipei". On 25, they performed in their fans meeting event in The Wall. On August 6, it was announced Berryz Kobo and Juice=Juice will have a joint live house fanclub tour, titled “Naruchika 2013 Aki Berryz Koubou x Juice=Juice” from October 12 to November 17. On October 2, they released their 33rd. single Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta / ROCK Erotic, this was their first single to be released in October and it was also released on the 8th Anniversary of the graduation of former Berryz Koubou member Ishimura Maiha. The single sold more than 40,000 copies making it their highest selling single surpassing Dschinghis Khan. 2014 On February 19, Berryz Koubou 34th single Otona na no yo! / 1-Oku 3-Senman Sou Diet Oukoku will be release in 5 editions: 2 regular and 3 limited editions. Perfomances outside of Japan Berryz Koubou have had performances and appearances outside of Japan for oversea fans numerous times. In 2009, M-net and Up-Front works arranged a Berryz Koubou mini-concert in South-Korea on June 21, 2009 at Yonsei University Auditorium, titled, "Berryz Koubou MINI LIVE in Korea". This was the group's 1st concert outside Japan. In 2010, Berryz Koubou was chosen out of Morning Musume and ℃-ute to perform in Thailand. Their concert was on March 27, 2010 at the Indoor Stadium Hua Mak Sports Complex. This was the second performance by Berryz Koubou outside of Japan. On the last date of Berryz Koubou's fall 2010 Concert Tour, Captain Shimizu Saki had announced that Berryz Koubou will be at Sakura Con, Seattle, USA on April 22-24 2011. When Sakura Con came around, it was a big success for Berryz Koubou. The seven-member Hello! Project idol group Berryz Koubou made their American performance debut at Sakura-Con 2011 for an audience of 3,500 fans. Fans traveled from all over the world including multiple parts of the USA, plus Canada, France, Mexico, and Japan to support the pop vocal group who is celebrating their 7th year together. The Berryz Koubou members kept busy during the April 22–24 weekend, appearing at the event's opening and closing ceremonies, participating in a live audience Q&A and two separate 60-minute sessions where they signed autographs for their fans, and a hour long concert which consisted of 13 songs. And not only was this Berryz Koubou's 3rd performance outside of Japan, but it was the first performance outside of Asia. And also they were the third Hello!Project major act to perform outside of Asia after Morning Musume who has performed in Los Angeles in 2009 and Paris in 2010 and Erina Mano who performed in Los Angeles in 2010. On November 13, 2011, during their Berikyuu release event, Berryz Koubou announced they would be attending AnimeNEXT, an anime convention in Somerset, New Jersey on June 8-10 2012. In 2013, Berryz Koubou went to Thailand serveral times to participate several events. Their second concert in Thailand was held on March 7, On May 24-26, they have their first performance in Taipei, Taiwan. When they have just arrived, around 150 fans were waiting in the airport. On that night, they participated "Berryz Koubou worldwise handshake event in Taipei", attracting around 500 fans to join the activity. On May 25, they performed in their fans meeting event in The Wall, nearly all the tickets were sold (around 500 tickets). They left Taiwan on May 26. Members Their Hello! Project MobekisuJ color is Blue Current Members *Shimizu Saki (清水佐紀; Yellow) Captain *Tsugunaga Momoko (嗣永桃子; Pink) *Tokunaga Chinami (徳永千奈美; Orange) *Sudo Maasa (須藤茉麻; Blue) *Natsuyaki Miyabi (夏焼雅; Purple) Sub-Captain *Kumai Yurina (熊井友理奈; Green) *Sugaya Risako (菅谷梨沙子; Red) Former Member *Ishimura Maiha (石村舞波; Light Blue) (Graduated October 2, 2005) Discography For more of singles and albums, please visit Berryz Koubou Discography Albums= # 2004.07.04 1st Chou Berryz (１ｓｔ 超ベリーズ) # 2005.11.15 Dai 2 Seichouki (第②成長記) # 2007.08.01 4th Ai no Nanchara Shisuu (4th 愛のなんちゃら指数) # 2008.09.10 5(FIVE) # 2010.03.31 6th Otakebi Album (６ｔｈ 雄叫びアルバム) # 2011.03.30 7 Berryz Times (7　Ｂｅｒｒｙｚ　タイムス) # 2012.02.22 Ai no Album 8 (愛のアルバム⑧) # 2013.01.30 Berryz Mansion 9 Kai (Berryz マンション 9 改) ;Best Albums # 2009.01.14 Berryz Koubou Special Best Vol.1 (Berryz工房 スペシャル ベスト Vol.1) # 2014.02.26 Berryz Koubou Special Best Vol.2 (Berryz工房 スペシャル ベスト Vol.2) ;Mini Albums # 2005.12.07 Special! Best Mini ~2.5 Maime no Kare~ (スッペシャル! ベストミニ ~2.5枚目の彼~) # 2006.07.05 3 Natsu Natsu Mini Berryz (3夏夏ミニベリーズ) |-|Singles= #2004.03.03 Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai #2004.04.28 Fighting Pose wa Date ja Nai! #2004.05.26 Piriri to Yukou! #2004.08.25 Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ #2004.11.10 Koi no Jubaku #2005.03.30 Special Generation #2005.06.08 Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu #2005.08.03 21ji Made no Cinderella #2005.11.23 Gag 100 Kaibun Aishite Kudasai #2006.03.29 Jiriri Kiteru #2006.08.02 Waracchaou yo BOYFRIEND #2006.12.06 Munasawagi Scarlet #2007.03.07 VERY BEAUTY #2007.06.27 Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba #2007.11.28 Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi #2008.03.12 Dschinghis Khan #2008.07.09 Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance #2008.11.05 MADAYADE #2009.03.11 Dakishimete Dakishimete #2009.06.03 Seishun Bus Guide / Rival #2009.11.11 Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama / Ryuusei Boy #2010.03.03 Otakebi Boy WAO! / Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! #2010.07.14 Maji Bomber!! #2010.11.10 Shining Power #2011.03.02 Heroine ni Narou ka! #2011.06.08 Ai no Dangan #2011.08.10 Aa, Yo ga Akeru #2012.03.21 Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) #2012.07.25 Cha cha SING #2012.12.19 WANT! #2013.03.13 Asian Celebration #2013.06.19 Golden Chinatown / Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi #2013.10.02 Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta / ROCK Erotic #2014.02.19 Otona na no yo! / 1-Oku 3-Senman sou Diet Oukoku ;Collaboration Singles *2004.12.01 ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! (H.P. All Stars) *2008.09.17 Dschinghis Khan Tartar Mix (ジンギスカン タルタルミックス) (Dschingis Khan×Berryz Koubou) *2011.06.22 Ai wa Katsu (愛は勝つ) (Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers) *2011.08.06 Makeruna Wasshoi! (負けるな わっしょい!) (Indies) (Bekimasu) *2011.11.09 Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (甘酸っぱい春にサクラサク) (BeriKyuu) *2011.11.16 Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (ブスにならない哲学) (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) *2012.04.28 Chou HAPPY SONG (超HAPPY SONG) (BeriKyuu) |-|Compilations= *2004.12.22 Hello! Project - Petit Best 5 (#11 Piriri to Yukou! (More Piriri Remix)) *2005.12.21 Hello! Project - Petit Best 6 (#8 Special Genera~tion) *2006.12.20 Hello! Project - Petit Best 7 (#10 Jiriri Kiteru, #17 Ready Go! - with Morning Musume and DEF.DIVA). *2007.12.12 Hello! Project - Petit Best 8 (#8 Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba) *2008.11.26 Various - Dschinghis Khan Darake (#11 Dschinghis Khan) *2008.12.10 Hello! Project - Petit Best 9 (#2 Dschinghis Khan) *2009.07.15 Hello! Project - Chanpuru 1 ~Happy Marriage Song Cover album~ (#13 Kanpaku Sengen - with Mano Erina) *2009.12.02 Hello! Project - Petit Best 10 (#2 Seishun Bus Guide) *2010.12.15 Hello! Project - Petit Best 11 (#3 Maji Bomber!!) *2010.12.22 Various - Gekijouban Inazuma Eleven Saikyou Gundan Ogre Shuurai Original Soundtrack (#47 Magical Future!) *2011.12.07 Hello! Project - Petit Best 12 (#6 Heroine ni Narou ka!, #7 Ai no Dangan, #10 Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku ''- with ℃-ute, #11 ''Seishun Gekijou - with ℃-ute). *2012.12.05 Hello! Project - Petit Best 13 (#3 Be Genki (Naseba Naru!), #4 cha cha SING, #11 Chou HAPPY SONG with ℃-ute, #15 Momochi! Yurushite Nyan ♡ Taiso - Momochi) *2013.12.11 Hello! Project - Petit Best 14 (#3 Asian Celebration, #4 Golden Chinatown) *2014.01.01 Hello! Project - Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 1 (ハロー!プロジェクトの全曲から集めちゃいました! Vol.1 アイドル三十六房編（南波一海×嶺脇育夫）) (#9 Himitsu no U.ta.hi.me) (Limited Release) |-|DVDs= *2004.11.17 2004 Natsu First Concert Tour "W Standby! W & Berryz Koubou!" (W, Berryz Kobo) *2004.12.15 Berryz Koubou Single V Clips 1 *2005.09.07 Yoroshiku! Senpai Girls Growing Up ~Berryz Kobo Nasuchouki~ (FC Limited) *2005.09.22 Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Shoka Hatsu Tandoku ~Marugoto~ *[[W & Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2005 Natsu ~HIGH SCORE!~] (W, Berryz Kobo) *2005.12.28 Berryz Kobo Concert Tour 2005 Aki ~Switch ON!~ *2006.02.22 Berryz Koubou Single V Clips 2 *2006.07.19 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Nyoki Nyoki Champion!~ *2006.10.25 Berryz Koubou Summer Concert Tour 2006 "Natsu Natsu! ~Anata wo Suki ni Naru Sangenzoku~" *2007.01.17 Edo Kara Chakushin!? ~Timeslip to Kengai!~ *2007.02.10 Hello! days Berryz Kobo Fan no Tsudoi (FC Limited) *2007.06.09 Berryz Kobo 3 Shuunen Special Kiseki no DVD (FC Limited) *2007.06.26 Hello! days Berryz Kobo First fan club tour 2007 (FC Limited) *2007.06.27 Berryz Koubou Live 2007 Sakura Mankai ~Kono Kandou wa Nidoto Nai Shunkan de Aru~ *2007.09.26 Hello! days Berryz Kobo Fan no Tsudoi 2 (FC Limited) *2007.10.27 Hello! days EXTRA. Berryz Kobo '07 (FC Limited) *2007.10.31 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2007 Natsu ~Welcome! Berryz Kyuuden~ *2007.12.12 Berryz Koubou Single V Clips 3 *2008.02.02 Reverse! ~Watashi no Karada Doko Desu ka? *2008.03.26 Berryz days (FC Limited) *2008.04.26 Berryz Kobo Fan Club Tour in Yamanashi ~Hito Ashibaya Christmas Party~ (FC Limited) *2008.05.24 Hello! days EXTRA. Berryz Kobo Fan Club Tour in Yamanashi ~Hito Ashibaya Christmas Party~ EXTRA. (FC Limited) *2008.07.16 Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Nakayoshi Battle Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Berryz Kamen vs Cutie Ranger~ with Berryz Koubou tracks (with C-ute) *2008.12.17 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Berikore!~ *2009.01.27 Berryz Kobo to Sugosu Natsuyasumi Fan Club Tour in Nagano ~Happy Summer Vacation!~ Vol.1 & Vol.2 (FC Limited) *2009.02.25 Berryz Kobo VS Berryz Kobo *2009.03.?? Hello! days Berryz Kobo Fan no Tsudoi 2008 (FC Limited) *2009.06.10 Alo-Hello! Berryz Koubou DVD *2009.07.26 Berryz Kobo First Fan Club Tour in Hawaii '09 (FC Limited) *2009.07.29 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~ *2009.10.27 Berryz Kobo Fan no Tsudoi 2009 (FC Limited) *2009.12.02 Berryz Koubou Single V Clips 4 *2009.12.09 Thank You Very Berry *2010.02.10 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Fall ~Medachitaii!!~ *2010.02.13 Berryz Kobo fan club tour ~7nin no Majo-tachi~ happy halloween 2009 Vol.1 & Vol.2 (FC Limited) *2010.06.23 Berryz Koubou Festival ~Youkoso Otakebi Land he~ *2010.08.25 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Shoka ~Umi no ie Otakebi House~ *2010.11.17 Alo-Hello! 2 Berryz Koubou DVD *2010.12.15 Sanokuen Shoujo *2010.12.XX Berryz Kobo First Live in Bangkok (FC Limited) *2011.02.09 Berryz Koubou 2010 ~Beri Kou Fesu~ *2011.07.20 Berryz Koubou Kessei 7 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2011 Haru ~Shuukan Berryz Times~ *2011.08.17 Berryz Koubou Single V Clips 5 *2011.08.XX Berryz Kobo First Concert in the USA (FC Limited) *2011.11.30 Gekidan Gekiharo Dai 11 Kai Koen Sengoku Jieitai ~Sengoku Jieitai, Josei Jieikan Shishu Seyo~ (with C-ute) *2011.11.30 Gekidan Gekiharo Dai 11 Kai Koen Sengoku Jieitai ~Jyosei Jieikan Kikan seyo~ (with C-ute) *2011.12.21 Berryz Koubou Zen Single MUSIC VIDEO Blu-ray File 2011 *2012.02.29 Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Collaboration Concert Tour 2011 Autumn ~BeriKyuu Island~ *2012.04.XX Berryz Kobo Tanabata Special Live ☆777☆ (FC Limited) *2012.08.08 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Berryz Station~ *2012.11.XX AnimeNEXT 2012 in USA *2012.12.05 Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2012 *2013.07.10 Berryz Kobo Concert Tour 2013 Spring in Bangkok *2013.07.24 Alo Hello! 3 Berryz Koubou DVD *2013.08.07 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ *2013.11.27 Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2013 *2014.02.05 Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ Photobooks Solo *2005.05.19 Berryz Koubou ( Berryz工房 ) *2005.08.02 SEASONZ-Berryz Koubou ( SEASONZ―Berryz工房 ) *2009.06.10 Berryz Koubou "5th Anniversary AloHello! Berryz Koubou in HAWAII ~Live&DVD Making~" ( Berryz工房『5th Anniversaryアロハロ！Berryz工房 in HAWAII～LIVE&DVD MAKING』 ) *2010.11.17 Alo Hello! Rainbow Berryz *2011.03.03 Berryz Koubou 7 Shuunen Kinen PHOTO BOOK 「7」 *2013.06.12 Alo Hello! Berryz Koubou Shashin Shu 2013 In Concert *2005.08.25 marugoto ( まるごと ) *2005.10.25 Abe Natsumi + Berryz Koubou Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show '05 Selection! Collection! ( 安倍なつみ+ベリーズ工房Hello!Project2005夏の歌謡ショー―05’セレクション!コレクション! ) - with Abe Natsumi *2005.12.02 Switch ON! ( スイッチON! ) *2006.07.05 Nyoki Nyoki Champion!! ( にょきにょきチャンピオン!! ) *2006.09.21 Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute in Hello!Project 2006 Summer Wonderful Hearts Land ( Berryz工房&℃-ute in Hello!Project 2006 Summer Wonderful Hearts Land ) - with ℃-ute *2007.10.04 2007 Summer ～Welcome! Berryz Castle～ ( 2007夏 ～ウェルカム！Berryz宮殿 ～ ) *2008.07.04 2008 Berryz Kamen vs Cutie Ranger Live Stage ver (2008 Berryz仮面　vs　キューティーレンジャ STAGE ver) - with ℃-ute *2008.07.04 2008 Berryz Kamen vs Cutie Ranger Live Document ver (2008 Berryz仮面　vs　キューティーレンジャ DOCUMENT ver) - with ℃-ute Calendars *2004.12.10 2005 Calendar with W (Berryz工房 2005年 カレンダー) *2005.10.29 2006 Calendar (Berryz工房 2006年 カレンダー) *2006.09.21 2007 Calendar (Berryz工房 2007年 カレンダー) *2007.10.01 2008 Calendar (Berryz工房 2008年 カレンダー) *2008.10.13 2009 Calendar (Berryz工房 2009年 カレンダー) *2009.10.10 2010 Calender (Berryz工房 2010年 カレンダー) *2010.09.18 2011 Calender (Berryz工房 2011年 カレンダー) *2011.10.08 2012 Calendar (Berryz工房 2012年 カレンダー) *2012.10.20 2013 Calendar (Berryz工房 Calendar 2013) Works Radio *2004.03.30-2009.03.31 Berryz Koubou Kiritsu! Rei! Chakuseki! ( Berryz工房 起立! 礼! 着席 ) *2009.04.07- Momoko no Puripuri Princess: Tsugunaga Momoko ( 桃子のぷりぷりプリンセス ) *2009.04.10- Beritsu: Shimizu Saki, Sudo Maasa & Tokunaga Chinami (べりつぅ) *2009.07.03- Tsuukai! Berryz Oukoku: Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina & Sugaya Risako (痛快！ベリーズ王国) TV *2004.01.04-2004.04.02 Yoroshiku! Senpai (よろしく！先輩) *2004.04.05-2004.10.01 Futarigoto (二人ゴト) *2005.04.04-2005.06.17 Musume DOKYU! ( 娘ＤＯＫＹＵ ) *2008.03.31-2008.10.03 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー！) *2008.10.06-2009.03.27 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2008.10.11-2008.12.13 IQ supple RhythmIQ Dschinghis Khan (IQサプリ リズムIQ字ンギス間) *2009.05.28-2009.06.04 Bijo Houdan: Sugaya Risako & Tsugunaga Momoko (テレビ東京「美女放談」(嗣永桃子・菅谷梨沙子)) *2009.06.15-2009.06.26 Piramekino 「Piramekitaisou Corner」 (ピラメキーノ 「ピラメキたいそうコーナー」) *2009.07.23-2009.07.30 Bijo Houdan: Natsuyaki Miyabi & Sudo Maasa (テレビ大阪「美女放談」（夏焼雅・須藤茉麻）) *2009.10.01-2009.10.08 Bijo Houdan: Tokunaga Chinami & Shimizu Saki (テレビ大阪「美女放談」（清水佐紀・徳永千奈美）) *2010.04.01-2011.04.14 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011.04.21- Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2011–2013 Kaette Kita Berryz Kamen! (帰ってきたBerryz仮面!) CM *2006.10 2006世界バレー (2006 VOLLEYBALL WORLD CHAMPIONSHIPS JAPAN) Internet *2006 Hello Pro Hour (ハロプロアワー) *Hello Pro Hour episode 9 : Natsuyaki Miyabi *Hello Pro Hour episode 12 : Sugaya Risako *Hello Pro Hour episode 14 : Shimizu Saki *Hello Pro Hour episode 15 : Kumai Yurina *Hello Pro Hour episode 16 : Tsugunaga Momoko *Hello Pro Hour episode 17 : Sudo Maasa *Hello Pro Hour episode 18 : Tokunaga Chinami *Hello Pro Hour episode 20 : Sugaya Risako & Tsugunaga Momoko Music Videos *2004 Aa Ii Na! - W (back-up dancers) *2004 Robo Kiss - W (back-up dancers) Magazine 2005.04-2009.08.24 B.L.T: Berryz Koubou no Happy Homeroom Vol.1 until Vol.53 (Berryz工房のHAPPYHOMEROOM) Awards *2008.10.04 「Asia New Comer Award」 at Asia Song Festival 2008, Seoul Korea *2008.12.17 Nominated to 「Wired Music Prize」 at 41st Nippon Yuusen Taishou Ongaku Shoujushou Award *2013.12.02 BARKS NEWS 2013 ～GOLD PRIZE～ Trivia *Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! was released in dedication to former member, Ishimura Maiha. *Is the second Hello! Project group to release 30 singles, Morning Musume being the first. *Berryz Koubou has one of the most stable line ups in Hello! Project. *Berryz Koubou is the only current group in Hello! Project to have never had any members from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. *To announce their major debut, they held a press conference at Nakano Sun Plaza on January 14th. However, they officially debuted on March 3rd, the Japanese Doll Festival (雛祭り, Hinamatsuri), also known as Girls' Day. *The girls didn't know about their group name, Berryz Koubou, until the day of its announcement to the public. They first saw the name on their costumes, but they couldn't read the kanji and were wondering what it was. *Berryz Koubou has the least amount of graduates among all Hello! Project groups. *For their debut single, Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai, they spent a lot of time learning the choreography. Now they only need a few lessons for each new dance (approximately 4 or less). *Their goal for 2007 was to appear on Kouhaku Uta Gassen, and they achieved it. *Nozomu Iwao, a famous Japanese comedian of the duo "Football Hour", is a fan of Berryz Koubou. He often talks about them in the shows he's invited on (he even made a parody of Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba, in which he played Sugaya Risako, his favorite member). *Everyone in Berryz Koubou was born in Heisei Era, which is the current era in Japan (and began on January 8, 1989). *Their first performance together as Berryz Koubou was Morning Musume's song Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~. *They are the only Hello! Project group that has a "Captain" instead of a "Leader". *The vocalist of the Japanese rock band "Base Ball Bear", Koide Yuusuke, is a fan of Berryz Koubou. That was one of the reasons why they choose Kumai Yurina to be in their CM promoting (WHAT IS THE) LOVE & POP?, his group's 3rd album. *Famous manga artist Tanemura Arina is also a fan of Berryz. Her favorite member is Sugaya Risako. She once traded autographs with Tsugunaga Momoko. *They are the first all-girl Japanese group to perform in Thailand. *Several steps of the famous dance "Hare Hare Yukai" of Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu are taken from choreography from Berryz Koubou's singles: Special Generation, 21ji Made no Cinderella, Gag 100 Kaibun Aishite Kudasai, and Jiriri Kiteru. *Berryz have made cameos in the anime Gintama. Once they showed the girls with their Koi no Jubaku outfits in a handshake event. *In the first episode of the Lucky Channel segment (from Lucky Star anime), the first letter, asking about how much idols make, is from a fan calling himself “Berryko Daisuki-kko” (or “Berryko Lover”). A direct reference to Berryz Koubou. *Yanagihara Kanako is a Japanese actress, comedienne, and tarento, who is also a fan of Berryz. Her favorite member is Tsugunaga Momoko and she was a guest in Momo's radio show. *Starting from May 24, 2010, the members of Berryz Koubou have their own video blog section in Up-front official channel in YouTube; all the videos have a duration of 1 minute and members can talk about anything they want, they also uploaded concert clips. *Before every concert, Berryz Koubou and sometimes the staff members will shout "Berryz Koubou! (only captain)... Ikube! (all)". For the encore part, the fans would shout that too (although it's only Berryz Ikube). *Super*Girls member Maeshima Ami has listed Berryz as her favorite artist in her profile. Her favorite in the group is Tsugunaga Momoko because of her singing and dancing skills, and also because of her cuteness. *Sugaya Risako and Natsuyaki Miyabi are the only members to get solo lines in all singles. *The average age of the group is 20.8 as of late July 2013. *They are the only main group in H!P group not to have an indies single, except Morning Musume in which their indies single eventually became the coupling track of their debut single. *In Hello Pro! TIME, Niigaki Risa called Berryz Koubou "mature". *Fukumura Mizuki, Wada Sakurako, Hamaura Ayano, and are fans of Berryz Koubou. *Out of the current members, only Kumai Yurina and Sugaya Risako aren't Blood Type O. *On an episode of "Music Fighter" all members admitted to sleeping with stuffed animals. *As of February 2014, they've never released singles in January or September. *As of February 2014, they've released a single in March every year since their debut until the release of the 34th single. The month with the second greatest number of singles released is November, with 6 singles. *They are the only current Hello! Project group with more than 50% of the members being adults. (Only Sugaya Risako is not an adult.) *They typically learn dances to their songs in 2 hours, sometimes 3. Tsunku and the Podgi idols http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jP8Xwx_3q3I *They are the first Hello! Project group to release 5 singles in one year (2004). See Also *Berryz Koubou Concerts *Berryz Koubou Discography Total Sales Count References External Links *Official Website *Official Google+ Page *Official Facebook Page *Official Twitter *Radio show: Berryz工房 起立! 礼! 着席! *English Wikipedia: Berryz Kōbō *Japanese Wikipedia: Berryz工房 *Berryz Koubou Official Blog es:Berryz Kouboufr:Berryz Koubouit:Berryz Kouboucs:Berryz Kouboude:Berryz Koubou Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:Hello! Project Kids Category:Hello! Project Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:Hello! Project Shirogumi Category:Berryz Koubou Albums Category:Berryz Koubou Concerts Category:Up-Front Agency Category:2004 Units Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:PICCOLO TOWN Category:Tsunku Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:Groups featured in Hello! Morning Category:Groups featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Groups featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Groups featured on Utaban Category:Berryz Koubou shows in Category:Groups Category:Oricon Category:Berryz Koubou Category:Groups featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:Berryz Koubou Images Category:Pony Canyon Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:Blue Member Color Category:Precure Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ Category:Groups featured in Girls Live